PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core provides the oversight and infrastructure required to stimulate and support clinical-translational research focused on perception and communication in children. Building upon the critical mass of junior and established investigators recruited during Phase I, the Center for Perception and Communication in Children (CPCC) will be strengthened in Phase II through (1) rigorous evaluation of scientific and administrative progress with the aid of an experienced External Advisory Committee, a new Administrative Advisory Committee with extensive COBRE-administration experience, and an internal Executive Committee, (2) development of an active research program that has been broadened in scope by strategic recruitment of Project Leads, (3) collaboration with regional IDeA-funded partners including the Great Plains IDeA-CTR Network, and (4) implementation of a strategic plan to ensure the continued development and long-term sustainability of core facilities and resources.